tumblr collection
by themissmary
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts


A collection of the tumblr prompts from a few years ago.

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

23 Sasusaku Hehehe

 **23: The most intimate kiss of all aka cunnilingus**

Traveling up her arms, Sasuke's hands interlocked with her own above her head and his lips descended upon her neck, biting softly on her skin to make her moan and Sakura complied, she moaned and moaned as her arousal grew.

"Keep them there." Sasuke whispered, closing her fists against the steel bars of the bed. And then his hands were everywhere, hands and mouth everywhere and she moaned and squirmed beneath him as her skin tingled with pleasure, begging for more. His breath against the wet trail he left on her skin made her shiver, his teeth on her skin pleasured her, his kisses on her thighs delighted her and his lips between her legs drove her absolutely mad. So much so that, even when she was finished and he had stopped, she could not stop the sweet tingles for a long, long while.

 _I'm so sorry, i know this isn't very good but i'm really bad with sex scenes._ _I'M SO SORRY!_

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 1

 **Introduction**

Jumping happily towards the small clearing, little Sakura noticed the boy sitting in the green grass and ran towards him.

"Look, maybe he'll play with us, Mr. Dino."

The small girl shoved Mr, Dino into the little boy's face. "Hello. I'm Mr. Dino, would you like to play with me?"

The boy slapped the stuffed dinosaur away, glaring at the small pink haired girl. "No. I'm waiting for my nii-san."

Pouting, the girl went to pick up her fallen friend, dusting him off kindly. "It's ok, Mr. Dino, mean boys don't deserve to play with you anyway."

When she turned around to leave, the black eyed boy was still glaring at her and it made her sad, she really wanted a friend to play with her and Mr. Dino and he was alone too…

…alone…

Smiling once again, the girl hopped towards the angry boy and sat next to him, talking happily with Mr. Dino.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, confused about this girl who talked with stuffed animals and just didn't seem to go away.

The girl turned to look at him and smiled kindly. "You said you were waiting for your nii-san. I'll wait too, that way you won't have to be alone."

Sasuke quickly turned his head away so that she wouldn't see his blush and resumed playing with the grass beneath his feet. "I'm Sakura, what is your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Well, why are waiting for your nii-san, Sasuke-kun?"

"He and i are going to train."

Exited, Sakura hugged to her chest. "Train? You are a ninja?"

Sasuke pouted prettily. "No…but i will be."

"That's amazing! I bet you're going to be the best ninja ever!" Laughing excitedly, Sakura got up and grabbed Sasuke's arm so he would get up too. "C'mon, show me techniques."

And Sasuke complied by throwing a few kunai and shuriken to the trees nearby while Sakura clapped every time he hit the makeshift targets. Soon enough, Sakura heard her mother calling for her.

"I have to go, my mom is looking for me." Sakura grabbed Mr. Dino and shoved him into Sasuke's arms. "Mr. Dino will keep you company while you wait for your nii-san. Take care of him, Sasuke-kun."

 _It's my headcanon that Sakura gave Sasuke his stuffed dinosaur and nothing will convince me otherwise, not even actual canon XD_

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 94

 **94\. Last Hope**

Sakura adjusted her sleepy son on her hips, her little love was practically falling asleep on her arms. He was not used to waiting like this. Kissing the top of his head, Sakura wondered at how he looked so much like his father and how Sasuke would be happy to see him.

They had been waiting for him at the village gates, waiting anxiously for his return from his mission. They had both missed him so much. Sakura couldn't wait until she would be able to hold her husband again, to taste his lips once more…she had been so long without him.

And their little boy had grown so in this last year, having just turned three years old last month.

She felt him before she saw him. Her heart started racing the moment she recognized his chakra and she nudged her son softly so he would wake up and look at his father.

"Daddy's home, love. "Look, there's daddy." Sakura told him, pointing to the gates from where Sasuke was entering the village. Then she took his little hand and they both waved at Sasuke, her little boy ,making little exited sounds to see him.

Sasuke, as he entered the village, saw the picture his wife and son made and his heart warmed. After everything and with what he knew now, he wouldn't have anything differently if it meant that he would always have the people he loved by his side.

 _So that's all of them. My askbox is now prompt free so go over there and send me some more because i'm loving writing this stuff XD_

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 97

 **97\. Safety First**

Sakura yawned as she heard the alarm ring. Stretching to get rid of the numbness in her body, she turned around in bed to turn the alarm off, only to find that her husband had also woken up with the alarm and was now pressed tightly against her back, his desire quite evident against her buttocks. His wonderful hands found her breasts and Sakura moaned as he played with them. God this man was amazing.

Turning around again, Sakura slung one of her legs over his hips so that his erection brushed against her entrance and she kissed him, her nails digging into his face as she opened her mouth for him.

Sasuke was equally passionate, bringing out his tongue to play with hers and caressing her bum making her skin tingle everywhere. Sasuke's hand pressed on her bum, bringing her towards his erection and just as he was about to enter her, she wrenched away from him, breaking their mouths apart.

"Condom?" She asked.

Sasuke reached behind him and took one from the nightstand, quickly putting it on. Shifting to lay on her back, Sakura let him enter her and moaned as he moved slowly above her, kissing her lips tenderly.

 _Morning sex is the best sex XD Tagged as nsfw._

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 60

 **60\. Rejection**

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

The words kept repeating themselves in her head, never stopping. I love you. Sakura realized she was gaping but she couldn't help it, that was the very last thing she ever expected Sasuke to say to her.

Yeah, they had been having sex but it was just fun, no attachments. At least that was what she had thought…until now.

Sakura had just woken up when he said it, feeling Sasuke's fingers caress her cheek she smiled at him, thinking she was going to be rewarded with some awesome morning sex and instead he had confessed to her.

I love you.

Was she still dreaming? She had to be. Sakura blinked several times and pinched herself but it seemed that this was very, very real.

She had to get out of here. Now. Shakily, Sakura raised herself from the bed, covering herself with Sasuke's wonderful smelling bed sheets and started looking for her clothes.

"Sakura…"

"I can't." Sakura knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. "I can't, Sasuke."

But her was on her before she could flee, hugging her from behind and pressing his face to her back. "Please," He whispered brokenly. "You loved me once."

Once…she hand't loved him once, Sakura had loved him forever it seemed, ever since she could remember but now…why was this happening now? Everything was so great and then he goes and confesses that he loves her and messes up her head like crazy.

"I can't, Sasuke." She said. "Let me go."

Sasuke stood there, naked, looking at the woman he loved fleeing from him. "I can't."

 _This was supposed to be more dramatic but i just can't put my babies through that kind of pain…Anyway, i thought it would be nice to see Sakura rejecting Sasuke since we see so much of the other way around._

* * *

JUST-A-GAL-IN-TEXAS SAID:

53 sasusaku

 **53\. Keeping a Secret**

"What are you hiding?" Sakura looked across the table to her husband who had his eyes on her. He kept staring at her without even blinking, making her nervous.

"H-hidding? What are you talking about?" Sakura winced as she heard herself stammer. Great, now Sasuke would definitely know something was wrong.

Rolling his eyes at her, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand. "Sakura," He said, "you're my wife. Did you think i wouldn't notice?"

The spark he had in his eyes told Sakura that yes, he probably did god. "You know?"

Sasuke moved his thumb across the back of her hand in a soft caress and then, with a quick pull, she was sitting on his lap and he cuddled his face into her neck.

"Weren't you going to tell me?" His lips moved against her neck, making all her nerves tingle with pleasure.

Sakura anchored herself to him, holding Sasuke tightly as she felt tear start forming in her eyes. "I would," She trembled, "I would, i was just…scared."

Sasuke moved his head from her neck and looked at her eyes. "Scared of what?"

"I don't know…that it would all be too much."

Grabbing her by her chin, Sasuke pressed his lips to hers. "I love you" He said, moving his hand so it was resting on her stomach. "Both of you."

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku-100

 **100\. Relaxation**

The warm late spring sun rays heated his skin so that Sasuke started feeling drowsy plus the rhythmic caress of his girlfriend's gentle fingers on his scalp only helped to increase the sleepiness he was feeling. Cuddling deeper into her tight, Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep, lulled by the singing birds and Sakura's wonderful smell.

Then, suddenly he twitched as his girlfriend's lips reached the back of his head, her breath tickling his hears.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura whispered, putting her lips to the back of his ear in an affectionate kiss. In response, Sasuke kissed the exposed skin of her thigh beneath his head and, closing his eyes, he thought life couldn't be more perfect.

 _I'm sorry it's so short but i love it so much! I think it's my fave until now._

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 63

 **63\. Do Not Disturb**

Sakura moaned as Sasuke's hands found her backside, grabbing it hard. Her nails scratched his scalp as she pulled on his hair and her boyfriend hissed through his half open mouth. His breath hit her neck as Sasuke opened his mouth and sank his teeth on the column of her throat. Tugging hard on her ass cheeks which were still on his hands, Sasuke tugged her up so she would wrap her legs around him and Sakura moaned again when she felt his erection poking against her.

Scrambling desperately backwards, Sakura landed painfully on the hard surface of her desk and Sasuke was quick to settle himself between her legs, caressing her bare thighs beneath her skirt, his mouth latching once again to her neck but Sakura was quick to grab his hair and bring his lips to hers. Sakura kissed him hard, desperately, pulling him deeper, closer. Oh she wanted him so.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, Sakura grabbed the hem of his pants and unbuttoned them, clumsily pushing them down with the soles of her feet while she tried to rid herself of her underwear but just as she was managing to take her panties down her legs, a nurse burst into the small office.

Sakura felt Sasuke freeze above her and she turned her head to the side to look at the intruder.

"Don't you know how to read? There was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign at the door."

The poor thing was so red, Sakura thought the nurse would faint like Hinata used to but the girl wasn't moving an inch, she seemed to be rooted at the stop. Sakura took pity on her when the girl started choking, trying to get words out.

"Go, now. Close the door behind you."

The girl practically ran from the office. Once the door was closed, Sakura turned once again to her lover, bringing him closer to her.

"Now, where were we?" She whispered against his lips before she kissed him.

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 94.

 **94\. Last Hope**

No, no, no, no. This can't be happening, he couldn't be dead. No!

"He's not dead, Sasuke's not dead." Sakura kept repeating over and over again as she tried to heal him, to get her chakra into his body but alas, nothing was coming out, her hands were not glowing green.

He's not dead, he can't be.

But he was, there was no breathing, no heartbeat…nothing. Sasuke was dead.

Slowly, Sakura slid her hands up until her head was lying on his chest and her hands were wrapped around his neck and she cried. Sakura cried because Sasuke was dead, her teammate, her friend, the love of her life, the only man she had ever loved was dead.

How could he be dead?

Then, all of a sudden, the thought popped into her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Sakura remembered the day Chyo had used the life-transfer technique. Gaara had been dead. And then he was alive.

With her mind made up, Sakura lifted herself from Sasuke's chest and caressed his cheek.

"I am sorry Sasuke." She said, tear-eyed. She wouldn't have a another chance to tell him so she would do it now. "I'm sorry that i tried to kill you. It was wrong but know that i was only trying to save you. Truly…that wasn't you back then…but you're back now and i'm so glad…"

Sakura suppressed a sob that was threatening to get out. She had to say it now, even if he couldn't hear her. "I also want you to know that i love you with all my heart. Always have, always will. And i hope you'll remember me fondly and not the mistakes i've made."

Kneeling beside him, Sakura started making the life-transfer jutsu. "I do love you. Have a good life, Sasuke."

 _This one was so sad to write!_ _I'm crying!_

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

sasusaku 96

 **96\. In the Storm**

"No!" Sakura screamed as she threw a vase at him. Obviously, he moved away from its path but it didn't stop the flinch when he saw it shatter into a thousand little pieces.

Sasuke tried to approach his screaming wife to reassure her but the damned woman kept throwing stuff at him. "It's my duty, Sakura."

His wife growled, enraged and threw the lamp the used to be near the couch right at his head. "Your duty is to me! I'm your wife!" And yet another piece of furniture shattered. Sasuke would certainly never again underestimate the power those objects had when combined with Sakura's chakra and strength. Using his speed, Sasuke sprinted through the things the kept throwing and managed to get to his wife, restraining her wrists and pinning her against the wall. Sakura squirmed wildly and managed to quick one of his legs before he restrained her own legs also. Sasuke flinched as the pain spread through his limb. He just hope she hand't broken any bones.

But the damned woman wouldn't give up and it took all Sasuke's strength to hold her still. Damn, she was strong.

"Your duty is to me!" She screamed, tears leaking from her eyes. "Your duty is to our family. You cant do this to us…Sasuke…"

Sakura's restlessness started to die down until she stopped squirming altogether, crying quietly.

Sasuke was didn't know what to say to her, he hand't expected her to take this so hard. Sakura was a ninja after all, she knew the kind of life they lived and he had to fulfill his duty to the village. Slowly, he raised his hand and stroked her cheek fondly, hoping that would reassure her, somehow.

"It's just to years, it isn't that long and it'll pass by really fast. You'll see."

Raising her tear covered face, Sakura grabbed the had on her cheek and brought it down to her stomach.

"Don't do this to us."

* * *

MIYAZAWA-MIO-DEACTIVATED2014051 SAID:

Sasusaku 74

 **74\. Are You Challenging Me?**

"Fight me, Sasuke."

The black haired man didn't even bother to open his eyes, he kept resting against the tree. "No" He grunted.

Sakura was suddenly next to him, tugging insistently on his hand. "C'mon Sasuke, let's fight!"

Snatching back his hand, Sasuke got up and dusting his pants. "No, Sakura. Let it go."

But the pink haired girl was annoyingly persistent so she didn't take his advice of letting go, choosing instead to pester him to no end.

"I bet i'd beat you easily."

Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke smirked. That girl…she really was something. "Are you challenging me, Sakura?"

"I might. Are you accepting?"

Sasuke's smirk widened and he appeared behind Sakura in a blink, ready to deliver a blow to the back of her neck. "I might."

Just when he was about to deliver the disabling blow, Sakura grabbed his wrist and with her super-strength, flipped him so that he was lying on the ground, wrists bound by her hands and his pink haired teammate sitting on top of him.

Sakura lowered herself, smiling and her warm breath hit his cheeks, so close was her face. "I win."

But Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to her words, he had never realized how green her eyes really were, how they sparkled when she was happy like that. His hand twitched, wanting to touch her face, to brush the pink hair out of her eyes…

Then Sakura's hands moved to his neck, pressuring it gently so that he raised his chin a bit and then she kissed him. Sakura's mouth was on his, sliding sensually, playing, tasting…and she was pressing her body onto his, she was pressing so hard he could feel the swell of her breasts, the bones of her hips. It was almost as if they were becoming one being.

And he was certainly enjoying it.

… _i don't know…this doesn't feel very right to me but oh well, i hope you like it anyway._ _It was fun to write XD_

* * *

SKYWALKERSANGEL SAID:

35 narusaku :)

 **35\. Hold My Hand**

No, no, no, this can't be happening…no!

Naruto felt himself fall forward and he closed his eyes, awaiting the impact of the hard ground against his face. What was left to fight for, anyway.

But the impact never came. Sakura caught him, set him on his feet and slapped him across the face.

"Don't give up now." She smiled at him, placing herself by his side and intertwining their hands. "We can do this. Together."

Thank you, he mouthed at her and held on tighter.

 **So…i'm not a narusaku but i do like their relationship as friends so i really liked this premised of the finding strength in each other.**

 **I hope you liked it, i'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

Sasusaku 86

 **86\. Seeing Red**

The blood started spreading out of the petite body, pooling around her like a blooming flower only this wasn't pretty or lively…

Slowly, as if in a trance, he knelt beside her, wetting his knees with her blood…blood, so much blood. How can someone so small have so much blood in her?

His hand hovered over her, he was afraid. What if she was dead? She could be dead, hell, she was probably dead.

Beneath his hand, her skin was warm and he sighed, relieved. Warmth was good, warmth was life. His hand moved hesitantly towards her neck, just to be sure, she's ok, it's just to be sure. Sakura lived.

Sasuke sensed a sharp object coming towards him and, with the help of his sharingan, caught it easily.

"Did you like what i did to your little girlfriend?" The man smiled. "Would you like to join her?"

Sasuke growled, how dare he? How dare he taunt him like that?

In a blink, he was behind the man and sending him through the trees. He hated this man, he hated him as much as he had hated Itachi once and he was going to pay.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how he did it but soon, he was staring down at the lifeless, bleeding body of the man who had injured Sakura.

"Sasuke…" He heard her whisper and was quick to join her. Sakura was trying to get up.

"It's ok, i'll take you home." Sasuke gathered her in his arms, brushing the hairs from her forehead and kissing her there. "Just rest."

* * *

ANONYMOUS SAID:

46 Sasusaku

 **46\. Family**

Sakura shifted her sleeping son on her arms, he was getting so big that carrying him was starting to give her back pain.

"Want to switch?" Sakura looked at her husband who was carrying their youngest, their little girl, on his arms.

"No, it's ok. It's not very far."

Tugging insistently on her skirt, her oldest son rubbed his sleepy eyes. "How much further, mommy? I'm sleepy."

"I know love, just hang in there for a little while longer, we're almost there."

Her son huffed, pouting just like his father did and hanged onto her legs, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Finally, finally, finally, they arrived home. Taking the keys from his pocket, her husband unlocked the door and let her and their sons through first. Grabbing her older son's hand, Sakura walked towards the boys's bedroom.

"Go on, get dressed for bed." She told her eldest while she laid down her middle child on the boats and airplanes covered bed. Slowly, taking care not to wake her baby up, she dressed him with his favorite spider-man PJ's and tucked him in, kissing his forehead fondly.

Moving to her other son, she noticed the boy was making an effort to keep awake.

"I want father to come tuck me in too." He whined, sleepily. Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead also. "I'll tell him to stop by. Now go to sleep."

As she was closing the door to her sons's bedroom, her husband slipped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

"You done?"

Sakura turned around in his arms and pecked his lips. "Yeah but Sano wants you to tuck him in."

Sasuke captured her lip between his teeth, playing with it. "He's probably asleep, he won't notice."

Sakura pushed her husband towards the door. "Indulge him, Sasuke."

 **Thank you nonny! i loved writing this! You can send me more if you want XD**


End file.
